legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S1 Finale/Transcript
(Erin is seen sitting on the couch) Erin:...... (Rose is seen sitting next to her) Rose: You think Slimer and Batty are done with their room yet? Erin: Not yet. They've still got a few things to set up for the babies. Rose: Ah. Okay. Erin: Until then, they're free to wander around. (Just as Erin says that, the babies all crawl up onto the couch) Babies: *Cooing* Rose:...Ummm, Erin? Erin: Hm? *looks* Oh! There they are! (Three of the babies crawl over to Erin while two stay with Rose) Rose: Uhhhhh.... Erin: Aww look at that Rosie, some wanted to meet you to. Rose: I noticed... Um.. Hi babies. Babies: *Cooing* Rose: Uhhhh, hehe. (The two then wrap around Rose's waist) Rose: Oh boy.... Erin: Oh, they want attention! Rose: Looks like it. (The 3 infants Erin got do the same) Erin: Oh boy. We got colorful slimy belts. Rose: Y-Yeah. Erin: Hm? Rose:..... Erin: Are you nervous? Rose: I haven't received Slimer's attention before. This will be the first if they do what I think they'll do. Erin: Oh my god that's right! You never got belly rubs from Slimy! Rose: Y-Yep... Erin: Well don't worry! It doesn't hurt! Rose:...... (The three babies around Erin's waist start to rub and poke at Erin's stomach a bit) Erin: T-There they go! Rose: Great..... (Erin giggles a bit) Rose:....... (Rose looks down at the two infants) Rose: *Thinking* It's okay Rosie. They won't bite. Calm down. (After a moment, the two infants start to rub and poke at Rose's stomach) Rose: !! *Stiffens a giggle* (Soon after, Slimer comes walking out of her room and into the living room) Slimer: Kids? Kids where'd you- *Sees Erin and Rose* Oh! Hey guys! Erin: *Giggles* H-Hey Slimy! Slimer: The kids in here? Rose: W-What do you think? Slimer: Heh. They really do like you guys! Erin: Y-Yeah we noticed. The take after they're m-mother after a-all. Slimer: That they do! Rose: S-So, *Giggle* How's the room coming along? Slimer: Good so far. We're turning the closet into their little sleeping space until we get something better for them. Erin: Y-You know, I-I should talk to Alex about e-expanding the mansion a little. Rose: E-Expanding? Erin: J-Just make a little bigger so we can f-fit more people here. Slimer: Oooh yeah that's a good idea! Erin: *Giggle* Y-Yeah. Slimer: *Smile* (Slimer goes and sits with the two) Slimer: Ooooh I still can't believe that I'm a parent now! This is gonna be fun! Erin: B-Being a parent isn't all f-f-fun and games Slimy! Rose: I-Its lots of work to! Slimer: Well that's why I got Batty! She and me we'll do this together! Babies: *Cooing* Slimer: That's right kids! Together! (The babies remove themselves from Erin and Rose and go over to Slimer) Rose: Oh thank you... Slimer: *Hugs her babies* Ooooh so cute! Erin: They really do take after you Slimy... Slimer: I know! Isn't it great!? Rose: Y-Yeah... Great... Slimer:... Oh um... Erin? Erin: Yeah? Slimer:... I am so so so so sorry for before.... Erin: O-Oh, it's okay Slimy. I don't blame you, you couldn't control yourself. Slimer: Yeah.... Erin: Besides, I think I've been through worse. Rose: Yeah. Between Gnash and the Queen, that does seem kind of small time. Erin: Must you always bring up Gnash? Rose: S-Sorry Erin. Erin: *Sigh* It's fine Rosie. Rose: Hmm... I wonder how Nettle and Graves are doing? Erin: Good question. (Soon, Xylia and Ivy enter the room) Ivy: Hello! Erin: Oh hey Xylia, Ivy! Xylia: Hi! *Sees Slimer's babies in Slimer's arms* And how are we doing today cuties? Babies: *Happy cooing* Xylia: *Smile* Slimer: Wanna sit down with us? Xylia: Sure. (Erin and Rose scoot over so Xylia and Ivy can sit) Ivy: Awww look at them! (The babies all reach out toward Ivy and Xylia) Babies: *Cooing* Slimer: Oh boy. They wanna spend time with you two. Ivy: Wait you mean- Rose: Yes. Ivy:... Um... Xylia: I don't mind. Ivy: Huh? B-But you're a goddess. Xylia: So? Doesn't mean I have to be serious ALL the time Ivy. Ivy: Uhhh, okay then. Slimer: Go on kids. Go play! (3 of the infants crawl over to Xylia wrap themselves around Xylia) Xylia: Oh! Ivy: Hm, cute! (Two go over and wrap around Ivy) Ivy: Huh? Rose: Oh you to Ivy. Ivy: Whoa! It's like a little slimy belt! Erin: Tell us about it. Rose: Don't get comfortable with it. They'll start playing any second now. Ivy: Awww cute! Rose: Heh. (The infants then start to rub against Xylia and Ivy) Xylia: ! *Starts to giggle* Ivy: S-Stop it babies! Slimer: Awwwww they love you! Ivy: C-Can't they show affection a-another way?? Sliimer: *Shrugs* Not that I can think of. Erin: They're Slimer's kids after all. Slimer: *Giggle* Yep! Batty: *Voice* Hey there mine to you know! (Batty comes up behind the group) Slimer: Oh its okay sweetie, they know you're they're mom to. Batty: Heh, yeah! Slimer: *Smile* Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales